chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Telekinesis
Advanced telekinesis is a highly powerful variant of telekinesis, which can also affect objects on an atomic and subatomic level, as well as moving them with one's mind. Characters *Kaylee Bishop has this ability naturally, as does her future self. *Sam Parkman will also possess this ability naturally. *The future version of Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Sam. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed the ability in World 5 and in World 8. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability from Peter. *Jake White also possesses this ability naturally. *Michael Pope also possessed this ability naturally. *Cassie Firelock-Reddan will have this ability naturally. *Darren Herriford will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Kaylee Bishop' Kaylee has already manifested this ability, but her skill with it is poor, and the ability is often dormant with her. She only uses it sporadically. She is known to have first used the ability to draw a milk bottle to herself when hungry. [[Kaylee Bishop|'Future Kaylee Bishop']] Kaylee's future self has possessed this ability since birth, and seems to have great skill with it. Like her biological father's first secondary ability, she can easily move objects and people with her mind. She can also create electricity by moving electrons, dissolve something at a molecular level, and produce radiation. She can use it to heal wounds, create fire through friction, and fly, and she can melt and freeze. She can move the earth, and alter elements by rearranging them on a subatomic level. Her slight mental instability doesn't seem to have any effect on her use of the ability. [[Sam Parkman|'Sam Parkman']] In addition to moving objects with his mind, Sam will be able to disintegrate objects by dispersing their atoms, create electricity by moving electrons, and create fire using friction. All of these uses will be facilitated by hand gestures, but he'll also eventually be able to use the ability without moving. With him the ability will be entirely consciously controlled. 'Future Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jessica has been shown using this ability to dissolve a knife at a molecular level, along with the poison which was on the blade. She may have also used it to trap her enemies' movements, but this could have also been her regular telekinesis. She gained the ability from Sam, and thus has the same limits as he does. 'Peter Petrelli' In World 5, Peter ought to have similar potential with the ability as Kaylee. However, he doesn't have her experience or practice with it, but he also doesn't have her instability. In World 8 he is yet to display this ability, but should have similar limits to Sam. 'Robert Max' Robert has not used the ability either, but should have similar limits to Sam. 'Jake White' Jake seems to have similar limits to Kaylee, but he is still learning to use his ability. He dissolved his family home completely when he first manifested, a decade ago. He has also displayed the ability by dissolving a few rocks and telekinetically moving a plastic carrier bag. 'Michael Pope' Michael was shown using this ability to move objects and hold people captive, similarly to the use of telekinesis. He also used the ability to kill by disintegrating his victims and setting them alight. 'Cassie Firelock-Reddan' When Cassie first manifests this ability, as a child, her main use of it will be to move objects similar to using telekinesis. She will also be able to create fire by increasing friction, and create electricity by moving electrons, but will only do both sporadically, and won't have much control. As she ages, her skill with the ability and her control over it will increase. She will spend a long time working and training with it. She will also learn to dissolve even large and complicated objects completely, to produce radiation and to use the ability to enable herself to fly. 'Darren Herriford' Darren will be able to move multiple objects with his mind, and will also be able to manipulate subatomic particles in order to create fire and electricity and dissolve materials. His telekinesis will be strong even as a child, but he will lack control with the other aspects of the ability at this age, and will often cause explosions when angry. He will learn to control it as he grows. He will also learn subtler uses of the telekinetic aspect, such as telekinetically healing wounds. Similar Abilities *Telekinesis is the lower form of this ability *Deflective telekinesis is the ability to deflect away objects and attacks with the mind *Movement manipulation and kinetic energy manipulation can both be used telekinetically *Electrokinesis is the ability to produce electricity *Pyrokinesis is the ability to produce fire *Cryokinesis is the ability to freeze things *Radiokinesis is the ability to manipulate radiation *Melting is the ability to force objects to become liquid *Molecular manipulation is the ability to manipulate the energy and speed of molecular movements *Pressure manipulation is the ability to manipulate amounts of pressure *Disintegration, disintegration beam and disintegration touch can all be used to disintegrate objects *Seismokinesis can disintegrate objects and throw them away with seismic energy *Leptokinesis is the ability to manipulate matter at a molecular level Category:Abilities